


for the broken hearted people

by skinandbones



Category: B: The Beginning (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rogue AU, Fluff, M/M, i guess??, that rogue au no one wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 21:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14481627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: They don't plan on looking back.





	for the broken hearted people

**Author's Note:**

> i've been listening to sawano's die neue these soundtrack so i was partly inspired and here we fucking go. 
> 
> originally this was a road trip au for these two, wanted them to travel but then it became a 'what if kamui and quinn went rogue, just up and left MM because they don't want to deal with it or anyone anymore?' they're hightailing out of cremona, maybe going somewhere far from the islands. go out and live on a farm, raise some cows, idk? lol @ kamui trying to milk a cow tho, im ded.

Quinn wakes in the middle of the night, he hears the creaky bed shifting under him from a sudden weight. A nose presses into his nape soon after, and an arm wraps about his middle in an embrace. A soft, tiring sigh has Quinn realizing how late it was as the red numbers on the clock reads after 3:30 in the morning.

“You’re late,” he mutters into the pillow, pressing himself back against Kamui’s chest. The warmth is welcoming presence since their heater broke down yesterday morning. They tried fixing it themselves, resulting in sputtering rotary noises as if it’ll explode on them anytime soon. They decided to shut it off and deal with the blankets they have. With the fall season coming to an end, the night temperatures have gone down a considerable amount.

“Would you believe me if I said I had to take the trash out?” Kamui asks, bringing his lips over Quinn’s skin as his fingers reaches underneath his partner’s shirt and palms over his stomach in slow circles.

Quinn shudders from the sudden cold and grips Kamui’s hand from going further. “They’re fuckin’ freezing.”

He shifts under the covers, but a sort of smell reaches his nostrils, and it’s not that cheap tangerine-scented shampoo Kamui had to buy from the nearest convenience store.

“I smell blood, the hell happened to you?” He reaches out to turn on the lamp, but Kamui stops him instantly. Quinn stills, feeling Kamui’s fingers seemingly folding into the spaces between Quinn’s own. Despite the darkness in the room, the dim rays of the moonlight illuminates sections of the bedroom. He notices Kamui’s arm and the dried blotches on the pale skin.

“The light stays off.”

“For what? I swear…” Quinn grumbles, letting his arm fall and maneuvering until he’s able to half-turn his body to face him, “if you’re bleeding on me—”

“Darling, you’re the one practically _bleeding_ with worry over little ol’ me.”

“Oh fuck you, see if I’ll ever save your ass when you lose your goddamn mind,” Quinn snaps back. He pushes Kamui off of him, but a hand secures the back of his head and forces him down against the pillow, pinning him while Kamui uses his own weight to keep him pliant.

“Do you pity me, is that it?” Kamui turns his head side to side with disappointment. “You don’t get to say that,” he says with a low whine, almost in pain. _“You don’t.”_

“Look,” Quinn swallows, “it isn’t pity when you smell like you went on a damn murder fest…!” He tries bucking Kamui off but to no avail. He never knew how heavy Kamui actually is, or the strength he still has after the ordeal he went through.

“Let me remind you I’m keeping them off our backs. It’s to survive, Quinn, you understand it well enough, don’t you? See here...” Kamui rolls several of the gold vials onto the sheet, Quinn hears the small clinks of glass near him and reaches for them. Once Quinn finds one, he holds it into the air where he has better lighting. “I brought them for you.”

“How’d you obtain these?”

“Found some guys and killed them for a good deal. Wasn’t that hard.”

“You found them? How many were there? Where was this?”

“Does it matter?” Kamui runs his hand through Quinn’s hair, trailing with fondness but the slow touches, nails skimming through the red waves of hair over and over until they spread out like butterfly wings. “They’re all bunch of small fries, pathetic if you ask me. If you need the medicine then I left the rest in the bathroom.”

Quinn sets his prize down. “That’s fine but we have to go, they’ll know we’re close once they find out.” He finally finds the energy to turn his entire body, so he can sit up, but this time Kamui allows Quinn to roll on his back and immediately straddles the man’s hips, locking him in.

“Seriously? Why—” Quinn is almost taken aback at the scene of Kamui’s ragged self. The bastard keeps smiling at him and without his makeup on, it’s all blood and dirt blending into a divine chaos.

“Oops, how careless of me.”

Kamui looks like shit whose been through hell and back. The cuts on his face fail to stomp the silent unease over him, and Quinn knows Kamui isn’t the type to take on minor injuries like this. It’s sloppy of him. What could’ve happened? It might be possible that Kamui’s reaction times have grown slower because they’ve been on the road ever since the drop-off. The long hours without sleep must’ve affected him, or it could be as simple as the drug—

“What’re you thinking in there?” Kamui adds playfully and pokes Quinn’s forehead; Quinn scrunching his face in return. “We still have four hours left, so what’s the rush?” He moves the cover off of Quinn and brings it over them before he situates himself comfortably over Quinn’s chest, crossing his arms together, burying his head into the empty space within. His eyes shut, legs loosens and straight, not minding one bit that their legs end up tangled together.

It’s more confusing than anything Quinn wants to ask as of now. He prefers the welcoming silence since Kamui is resting and ends up stroking the top of Kamui’s head to pass the time. The need to sleep is long gone. The fuzz tickles his fingertips from the top and down to the ends behind an ear. He never once told Kamui how he likes the buzz cut, no doubt he’ll be quite conflicted if there comes a time when Kamui decides growing out his hair. Kamui’s state relaxes against Quinn’s hand, he hums his appreciation as his back becomes less rigid than before. Once satisfied, Quinn traces the curve of Kamui’s ear and fondles over the ruby earring.

“You look terrible and in need of a shower,” Quinn comments lightly.

“I like where I am, there’s still time.”

“That’s the problem. It’s time we don’t have.”

Kamui chuckles, opening his eyes. “Keep it up and your hair will start falling off.”

“Oi.”

“I prefer your hair hair like this, so don’t do anything to it, okay? We’ll make due, it’s not the end of the world. At least, not for us.”

“You make it sound easy.” Quinn frowns. “They’ll hunt us down.”

“So?” Kamui smirks, leaning closer to Quinn. “Let them send their best men, we’ll give them a taste of their own hell and burn every last one. Not Minatsuki or Laica can stop us, no one can.”

Kamui dips down and lingers in the crook of Quinn’s neck. There, the kisses are different, tame and immensely gentle with every touch of his lips.

“You’re impossible.” They’re not invincible, they’re reggies. It won’t be long before they’ll meet their end, an unforgivable fate they can’t escape from. He knows this, and Kamui does too.

Quinn exposes his neck further, allowing Kamui to continue as the heat burns and recedes, feeling the suckling against his pulse. He melts fast, his hand wraps around the back of Kamui’s neck, the only support he has. Whether he’s dependent on Kamui or not, Quinn can’t find the strength to describe what they are, but they won’t give up on one another.

“I know.”

Kamui reaches over towards Quinn’s mouth and pauses, their foreheads touching and breaths intermingling between them. Kamui’s slim smile is frail, but there is a flame in those eyes that desires for more.

Thinking, Quinn stares at the set of lips in front of him as if Kamui is waiting for his permission. Kamui would never do that, he takes what he wants. So what’s changed between them? He can’t put an exact word on it, but all the thinking won’t give him the answer he seeks because Kamui is more than a die cast on a board, every roll has a new meaning, something Quinn has yet to understand.

“I would kill for you again if it’s necessary.”

Quinn looks away. “Don’t say it like that.” Who the hell says that?

“Why? Is it embarrassing? I know you’d do it for me.” Kamui snickers, cupping both cheeks, and his thumbs rubbing into the plush area of his cheeks. “You’re warm here, very warm and nice.”

Quinn lowers his head, he could’ve fight him and throw him off the mattress with that comment, but it seems this very moment is more important to Kamui than his own comfort now.

“I really want to taste you.” He outlines Quinn’s bottom lip.

Quinn scoffs, “then why don’t you?”

“Don’t know. I can’t read you right now,” Kamui answers, he stops his touches and separates himself from Quinn. “Maybe I should listen and take that shower.”

“Shut up and read this,” Quinn hisses, he snatches the red tie and pulls Kamui into him, slamming his lips against dry ones. It’s more of a clash of teeth first, but Quinn changes his angle while Kamui softens, grinning with a snarky approval and returns the favor, deepening the kiss.

The taste of blood in Kamui’s mouth comes as a surprise but there’s a different tangy aftertaste which isn’t so bad. Quinn falls into the abyss, eyes close while drowning in the wet heat, the pleasure spreads like wildfire, his entire body shuddering over such a simple action of a kiss. Maybe it’s the timing, an alignment of the planets or the death of a star, perhaps an unforeseeable force that no human can explain but for now it’s only them where everything seems to connect. Where it feels absolute to their very bones.

Kamui finally pulls back, sitting upright and maneuvering, so he sits between Quinn’s legs. He starts wheezing into a fit of laughter as his shoulders shake, nails raking over his scalp but it’s not the fruitless frustration but a revelation before the tears are pouring down on his face unexpectedly.

Quinn blinks. “Are you actually… crying?”

“No, stupid. Stop looking at me.”

Quinn sits halfway up to meet him “Why, you _embarrassed_?”

“No, no, no. I hate you. A lot. Go away,” Kamui grumbles without any heat to it, rubbing his eyes from the tears but all it does is just making it worse. He really needs a bath at least.

The first seven seconds, Quinn learns he doesn’t like Kamui crying and helps with the unbearable tears as he uses his own shirt he takes off and wipes Kamui’s face away, not minding the sudden cold attacking him.

Then, the seconds, minutes, whatever time grants them, Kamui brings Quinn closer to him, keeping him warm from the chill of the late morning and kisses Quinn again with a level of intensity that’ll make them forget and dream a while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> -
> 
> @[ofskinandbones](http://www.ofskinandbones.tumblr.com).


End file.
